


Touch-A,Touch-A, Touch Me

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: #49: “Wait. Are you jealous?”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471
Kudos: 63





	Touch-A,Touch-A, Touch Me

Spencer tried to show up to all your shows. He couldn’t, of course. Work got in the way. You grinned after you got the call back from the director of the show you auditioned for. 

“Spence?” you called out into the apartment. He poked his head out from his study. 

“Yeah babe?” he asked.

“I got it! I got the role!” you jumped up and hugged him. 

“That’s amazing. What show is it?” he hugged you back tightly.

“Rocky Horror Picture Show! I’m going to be Janet!” you squealed excitedly. 

Spencer smiled, knowing how much you loved the show. You made him sit through it enough times. Yet, he always avoided the live show. Well, now he couldn’t. 

“Wait. Isn’t Janet the one who walks around in her bra the whole show?” his frowned. 

“No. She wears clothes for the first ten minutes. Then a corset for the last ten.” you smiled teasingly. 

“And doesn’t she have sex with the Adonis looking man in golden shorts?” he pulled away to look down at you. 

“Yep. Rocky. The actor playing him is a friend of mine. You met him. Remember at Will’s Halloween party?” she pulled out her phone, opening facebook. She showed him the screen. 

Spencer’s self esteem took a strong hit. The social media profile of Jake Myers showed the opposite of Spencer. Muscles. Lots of them. A tanned body and a handsome face. 

“He seems….accurate for the role.” Spencer nodded along, his voice slightly higher pitched. 

“Wait. Are you jealous?” you tilted your head, putting the phone down. 

“What? No. Maybe. Yes. Can you blame me!?” he exhaled, “That guy is going to be doing a duet with my girlfriend about having sex with her, with sensual choreography and not much costuming!” 

“Honey. It’s just another show. You have nothing to worry about. I love you.” you pulled him into a hug, “Besides, I’m not his type.” 

“What? You’re gorgeous!” he argued. You only grinned.

“Well, at the Halloween party, he asked me if you were single. So, there’s that.” 

You giggled as his eyes went wide.


End file.
